Sharpshooter
<--Specialist Class -- The Sharpshooter Path is one of five possible specializations for the Specialist Class in Prophecy of the Fated. The sharpshooter is a specialization focused on Marksmanship; there are some abilities only available to the sharpshooter. Sharpshooters are unique in that they are the most accurate and effective users of long-range ranged and artillery weapons. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Description: A specialist focusing on ranged, tactical combat. The sharpshooter is a fundamentalist of Marksmanship. Provides: Marksmanship Mastery New Skills Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Espionage, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Sharpshooter (1) - Sharpshooter (must be Snaiperskaya) -- -- -- -- Sharpshooter Requires: Level 1 Snaiperskaya (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) Passive Effect - Sharpshooter Any attack made by the specialist from 8 range or greater receives Advantage. -- -- Deadeye (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) Passive Effect - Sharpshooter Increases the sharpshooter's Accuracy and Dexterity by +1, but {reduces the specialist's Endurance by -1.} -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Sharpshooter 1 FP - Attack Ability {Must be made at melee range.} Make an attack roll. +1 Damage The sharpshooter may move and use this ability on the same turn, even if the weapon would not normally allow them to. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Shot (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Sharpshooter 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Roll a 1d20 and add an additional +1 to the roll at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc ACC; if the roll is 5 or below the attack misses and deals no damage; if the roll is 15 or above the attack gains an additional Advantage; if the roll is a natural 20 the attack receives Overwhelming Advantage. -- -- & Load (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Sharpshooter 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Any attacks made in the next turn receive overwhelming advantage. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Sharpshooter 5 FP - Attack Ability Hits up to 3 additional enemy targets along the path to the target; dealing damage to nearest targets first; with a penalty of -50% (add an additional /2 for all rolls) damage to all targets after the first. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Shot (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major + Minor Action - Sharpshooter 8 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against a target. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the FatedCategory:POTF Classes